


Control

by MoonGrey



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami is Canon, Sex Toys, Suffering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGrey/pseuds/MoonGrey
Summary: Asami descubre que hay todo un mundo, más allá de lo que ha descubierto personalmente con Korra. Kuvira quiere congraciarse. Mako muestra sus miedos.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Legend of Korra: Korra x Asami





	1. Descubriendo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Konichiwa!
> 
> Este fanfic salió de la nada, como la mayoría de lo que escribo. Estaba pensado para ser simplemente un PWP Korrasami, pero me salió un poquito de trama en medio jajaja.
> 
> Enjoy!

Aun recordaba sus vacaciones en el mundo espiritual, hace ya casi un año... Le había asombrado tanto descubrir el lado más tierno y sensual de Korra al mismo tiempo.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que iba a ser así. Se habían besado, hablado de sus sentimientos, y había sentido el mundo volverse más brillante cuando ambas descubrieron todo el dolor, el ansia, el miedo y el amor escondido durante esos tres largos años. Cuando al fin habían reconocido la una a la otra como su perfecto complemento.

Y después descubrir lo que con Mako no habían sentido... Como la ternura y el amor, dieron pie a la pasión.

El primer beso fue tan tímido... Pues ambas, por vergüenza, prefirieron que sus cuerpos hablaran antes. ¿Qué tal si solo era un atracción fugaz idealizada durante tanto que ahora parecía algo más grande? ¿Cómo saber si todo era real? Ambas fueron tan tímidas... Pues cada una y a su modo, tenían sus inseguridades.

Ella misma había guardado en el fondo de su corazón el amor, que no hacía más que crecer cada día. Ya no encontraba modos de liberar presión. Trabajaba incansable, siempre teniendo en cuenta el equilibrio. Todos sus diseños respetaron los nuevos árboles y zonas boscosas, y de ese modo no hubo incidentes de nuevo con las lianas espirituales, siguiendo el camino que Korra había marcado. El Avatar Aang había sido grandioso y co fundador de Ciudad República, pero Korra la había salvado ya dos veces de una destrucción masiva. Se merecía su propio monumento. El parque Avatar Korra lo había diseñado ella misma centímetro a centímetro, y había supervisado muy de cerca la elaboración de la estatua con los mejores escultores y Maestros Tierra. Ella le hubiera escrito cada día una carta, pero el silencio le dolía, y trataba de alargar sus misivas lo más posible, pero siempre cerca de la semana, diez días, cedía y le volvía a escribir, esperando, deseando que sus palabras la inspirarán, que le dieran ánimo. Y quizás, de algún modo, le dijeran sin anunciar, sus sentimientos más profundos. El amor gigante que tenía que tornar en amistad, ternura y devoción.

Y Korra confesando que dentro del desastre de su mente, existía un sentimiento único hacia ella, encerrado, opacado por el miedo y la debilidad, la frustración y la desesperanza. Era consciente, muy en el fondo, de que el sentimiento por ella había dejado de ser algo parecido a lo que sentía por Bolin, por Mako, por Jinora y todos los demás; era algo nuevo, inmenso, y que la asustaba porque no lo entendía. Y estaba tan dispersa que era a su vez fácil dejarlo al fondo de todo lo demás, porque aunque la asustaba, no la lastimaba.

Y después... Cuando estaba a punto de regresar a Ciudad República, y en su mente solo existía la felicidad por verla de nuevo, y... Ella, la otra, apareció. Korra no quería que Asami viera esa parte de sí misma. ¿Cómo, después de tanto tiempo, iba a volver incompleta, incapaz? Así que tuvo que dar media vuelta. Y ahora, al comprender un poco más sus sentimientos, ya dolía. No estar cerca, no estar juntas... No saber si acaso podría ser...

Todo eso y más había quedado en el pasado. Porque al juntar sus labios, supieron, cada cual, que no podía ser de otra forma. Se pertenecían de un modo que no se podía explicar. Y los silencios, las omisiones, ya no cabían entre ellas.

Ambas llorando... De todo, libres al fin. Solo la verdad podía mediar, aunque doliera, la liberadora verdad. Pues cada una al confesar su travesía, lastimaba a la otra, por todo lo que faltó o pudo ser, dando paso a sanar y la mutua comprensión. Por fin estaban juntas. Se besaron, sí, se acariciaron, también. Pero esa primer noche, sus almas estaban juntas y todo lo demás sobraba. Conforme pasaron sus días juntas, ahora más relajadas y felices, la pasión que había aguardado tanto, por fin explotó.

Korra era... Bueno, perfecta. A su manera... Es decir, era hermosa, sus músculos eran firmes y era delicioso sentir cada uno tensarse y relajarse ante sus caricias. Su piel morena haciendo contraste con la suya tan clara. Su trasero tan firme y redondo, totalmente turgente, que casi no se notaba por la pesada piel que siempre usaba. Y sus senos, más grandes y llenos que los propios. Era hermosa.

Y Korra también era tan... tan Korra. Impulsiva, ruda, intempestiva, impaciente, brutal, fuerte, fogoza, literal al punto de usar más el fuego que su elemento natal, cosa que se decía era rara entre los avatares. Intimidante, siempre dispuesta a dar el primer paso o el primer golpe... Jamás, jamás, nunca jamás se imaginó que Korra pudiera ser tan... complaciente. Con ella siempre tenía un punto de ternura que no le había visto con nadie más, quizás solo a veces con Naga o su madre, pero era algo raro, pero de tierna a... sumisa había una gran diferencia, ¿no? Ella misma podía ser tierna, claro que sí, pero cuando paso de los besos tiernos a los apasionados y Korra le correspondió con la misma fogosidad, esperaba una especie de "lucha", en cambio el Avatar se dejo hacer en sus manos y a ella le encendió tanto que dejo de pensar y analizar y solo disfrutó acariando, haciéndola suya, escuchándola gemir casi tímidamente y después gritar y suspirar a causa de sus labios y sus dedos, provocando que el mundo a su alrededor fuera más vibrante, un fenomeno que no sabría explicar.

Korra le había explicado que sus emociones y sentimientos afectan directamente el mundo espiritual y por tanto debían estar relajadas y concentradas, lo más positivas posibles. No le comentó nada de estas otras emociones que no eran ni negativas ni positivas, solamente intensas.

Después de que los restos del Imperio Tierra nos lavara el cerebro, me sentí tan fuera de mí. Tuve miedo y dudé de muchas cosas. Ni siquiera me reconocí cuando ataque a la doctora Sheng, pero en el momento no pude detenerme, y se sintió tan bien hacerla pagar... Comprendí un poco la necesidad de Korra por someter a los demás con su fuerza. Necesitaba control. Estar alerta.

Al principio no fue fácil, simplemente incrementé la seguridad. Ahora siempre me acompañaban dos guardaespaldas expertos en bloqueo de chi y un Maestro Fuego que el mismo Mako dijo que era bastante bueno. Korra no estaba muy de acuerdo con estas medidas, pero ella estaba conmigo en las noches, sabía de mis pesadillas, y comprendía que si esto me ayudaba a lidiar con eso, me iba a apoyar. Era tan dulce, todo el tiempo. Es magnifica. Me concentré mucho más en mi trabajo también, con mis maquinas yo tenía todo el control y me ayudaba a relajarme. Aunque tenía que recordarme constantemente que también tenía que ver a mis amigos.

Hablar con Mako me ayudó mucho también. Hace tiempo que ya no eramos realmente cercanos, aunque sabía que podía confiar completamente en él. Él estaba lidiando con esto con formas parecidas a lo mío, muy opuesto a Bolin, el sólo necesitaba externarlo y que Opal lo besara para estar al cien de nuevo. Debo de admitir que en ese aspecto, Mako y yo somos más parecidos, y Korra con Bolin. Lidiamos con nuestras emociones nosotros solos, en su mayoría.

Y luego, un día estando con mi amada Avatar, comenzamos a hacerlo, las caricias, los besos, todo era fuego puro. Korra seguía igual de complaciente, cada una ya habíamos tomado un papel, muy diferente a lo que era en el "exterior", pero ya no era tímida, ninguna de las dos lo era más. Ella quiso moverse de cierta posición, pero no la dejé, yo estaba disfrutando muchísimo con su lengua, y en vez de quejarse, gimió duro cuando la contuve. No se quito de ahí hasta que yo se lo pedí, porque ansiaba besarla. Yo estaba mucho más mojada que de costumbre, y Korra no dejaba de ser complaciente, todo lo que le pedía, lo hacía sin dudar, más que complaciente... me estaba obedeciendo en todo.

Esa noche, después de terminar, no tuve ninguna pesadilla. Ni una. Y fue así durante varios días. Estabamos felices, pensé que al fin lo había podido superar. Pero regresaron. Y aunque nos preguntamos qué es lo que había causado la pausa, no logramos adivinarlo. Hasta que unas semanas después, volvió a pasar. Nos encendimos de nuevo y Korra fue tan dulce y comenzó tan sútilmente, que cuando me di cuenta, le estaba pidiendo de nuevo que usara su lengua y ella bajo tan pronto, solicita y sumisa. Claro que lo habíamos hecho más veces durante esas semanas, pero no se había repetido esto. En el Templo del Aire, en mi apartamento dentro de la Mansión, en mi oficina... Este era el punto crítico para mi. Saber que Korra haría cualquier cosa que yo le pidiera, sin siquiera preguntar, dándome toda su confianza y el control.

El control se había vuelto tan importante y necesario para mí, que todavía no sé si ella lo planeó o lo llegó a comprender igual que yo, pero fue su modo de darme lo que yo necesitaba. Y lo que ella adoraba. Estando las dos a solas, ahora soy yo la que tiene todo el poder, el control, y mi hermosa Avatar siempre está dispuesta si se lo pido... si se lo ordeno.

Es solamente en estos momentos que lo hago... Porque sigo amando la Korra impulsiva e independiente. El Avatar que es capaz de hacer temblar a espíritus y hombres. La hija que a pesar de haber crecido, ama y necesita a sus padres. La compañera que comparte a su grandiosa familia conmigo. La amiga leal e incorruptible. Amo y necesito todo lo que ella es. Y es mía, pero no tanto como yo soy solo suya. Ella le pertenece al mundo, a sus padres, a sus amigos, a sus principios. Pero lo que a mi me ata a todo ello, mi puente hacia todo lo demás, es ella. Por eso todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy, lo pongo a sus pies.

Ahora es casi el aniversario de Varrick y Zhu Li, y como uno de los empresarios más ricos del mundo (debo de admitir que sigo siendo mucho más rico que yo) y la nueva Presidente de Ciudad República, darán un gran banquete en la recién remodelada Arena de Pro Control. Es uno de mis proyectos más ambiciosos de los últimos tiempos.

Las pesadillas se han detenido casi por completo. No hay ningún remedio perfecto o total para lo que me ha pasado. Igual que no lo hay para Korra, aunque ahora ya no tiene veneno dentro de ella y es de nuevo capaz de usar a cabalidad el estado Avatar, hay días que siente que no es suficiente, y esos días todo lo demás queda de lado. Me quedo junto a ella y juntas nos acurrucamos, dejando que el mundo siga sin nosotras, aunque sea unas horas.

Como ahora... aunque ahora no es un episodio depresivo de Korra lo que nos entretiene. Cada vez experimentamos más...

\- Así que le dije a Kuvira que no es que no me guste comerte, pero que si tú no quieres en ese momento, yo no te puedo... - Korra tenía una copa de vino en la mano, y se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Le dijiste **qué** cosa a **quién**? - Ya no odiaba tanto a Kuvira, y a veces me incomodaba la confianza que se había generado entre Korra y ella, pero debía admitir que estaba haciendo grandes méritos, aún encerrada en Saofu.

\- Yo eeh... jejeje... Sami, cariño, fue un accidente -

\- ¿Es en serio, Korra? ¿Le cuentas nuestra vida íntima a Kuvira? - Mi tono le dejó claro que no tenía que mencionar todo lo que pensaba al respecto.

\- Es que, déjame explicarte, por favor, Asami, tengo un punto - Se levantó para llegar a mi escritorio en el estudio de la Mansión, pues estábamos sentadas platicando de naderías, o eso pensaba yo, mientras revisaba unos planos de unos nuevos inventos. Yo alcé la mirada para verla a los ojos, pues estaba al otro lado del escritorio, con las manos arriba a modo de tregua.

\- Pues explícate - Crucé los brazos. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que Korra de verdad me molestaba.

\- Uh, mira... la última vez que fui a Saofu, para el reporte de los prisioneros para Zhu Li, digo, de Baatar Jr. y Kuvira, estuvimos platicando y bueno... Ella me contó que su relación con Baatar está mejorando, pero que le gustaría que él volviera a ser un poco más eeh, _físico..._ \- Abrí los ojos por el asombro y me sonrojé un poco - Empezamos a platicar un poco más de eso, y le conté que antes de ti solo había estado con Mako, así que no tenía mucha experiencia y no le podía ayudar mucho con eso... -

\- Así que también estabas recordando los tiempos felices con Mako - Me había calmado un poco al recordar que, de hecho, Kuvira seguía intentado que su ex prometido la perdonara. Se lo dije con sarcasmo y una sonrisa de lado. Primero se puso más nerviosa, me encanta, después se relajo un tanto cuando se dio cuenta que yo empecé a bromear, un poco.

\- No, no, para nada, solamente le estaba contando... Pero entonces Kuvira me preguntó qué era estar con una mujer y yo, bueno... le conté un poco... - Me incorporé para encararla. Y ella retrocedió su postura.

\- ¿Pero... no hasta le estabas contando como te mojas cuando me... _"comes"_? - Mi tono de nuevo era sarcástico, y estaba dando pasos para tenerla verdaderamente de frente. Ella percibió no solo el sarcasmo, sino ese otro tono, el **especial.**

\- N-no, eso no se lo dije, Asami... Espera, por favor - Ya estaba frente a ella, la tomé de la barbilla para no intentará escapar. ¿El Mundo creería que el Avatar, Maestro de los Elementos, retrocedería ante una no-maestra?

\- ¿A que quieres que espere, Avatar? -

\- Ella me contó más cosas... - Respiró hondo y tragó duro - Te lo quería contar más al rato... cuando estuviéramos en la alcoba -

\- Parece que tus planes cambiaron -

\- Por favor, Sami, así casi no puedo pensar... - Le estaba acariciando el vientre sobre su musculosa - Te va a encantar -

\- ¿En serio? ¿Crees que el chisme de Kuvira con Baatar me va a encantar? - Le apreté un poco un seno y jadeó.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No es un chisme! Kuvira me dijo... Asami, déjame contarte, por favor - Esto era muy raro. Cuando comenzaba a tocarla, ella me seguía el juego de inmediato. Retrocedí un paso y me recliné sobre el escritorio.

\- No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto. Te escucho, Korra - Tenía los brazos cruzados y Korra me tomó por los codos, acariándome. No debo olvidar que sigue sin dar un paso atrás una vez se propone algo. Ella volvió a respirar hondo, se notaba sonrojada.

\- Me dijo que antes... Cuando era la gran unificadora y se le subió el poder a la cabeza, no solo lo hizo con los asuntos del Imperio Tierra. Baatar la llamaba "Mi señora" y cosas así... Asami, Kuvira lo dominaba en la cama - Korra de verdad estaba rojisima. Y yo no sabía qué esperaba, pero nada algo qué ver con esto.

\- ¿Ella... te dijo eso tal cual? - Ahora la que estaba roja era yo. Por supuesto que nunca creí que nosotras fuéramos las únicas que hacíamos estas cosas. Pero de ahí a enterarme que alguien tan "cercano" también. No quiero imaginarme como se fue dando esa conversación. Pero ahora no podía evitar el tema.

\- Sí... Bueno ¡No! Esa es la palabra que ocupó al final... Asami, me contó muchas cosas que descubrió en Ba Sing Se y yo quiero... quiero hacerlo contigo - Korra bajó la mirada de un modo nuevo - _Quiero intentarlo con usted, Ama_ \- A pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba hace un momento, ahora Korra estaba tan tranquila. Pero a mí... A mí me había dejado como una bola temblorosa.

Me sostuve del borde del escritorio lo más que pude. Las piernas me temblaban de un modo increíble y estaba totalmente roja. ¡¿Qué tanto le dijo esa mujer a mi novia!? Korra salió de su papel y me sostuvo con sus brazos.

\- Asami, ¿estás bien? - Me miro confundida. Yo todavía no decidía si estaba enojada, excitada, confundida o qué espíritus. Pero sí... Mi novia me conoce muy bien, me encantó.

\- ¿Cómo, cómo se te ocurre soltar todo eso así? -

\- ¡Pero si te acabo de decir que te lo quería decir en la alcoba! -

\- ¡Pues entonces no sé que estás esperando para llevarme allá! -

No sabía que estaba sucediendo, ¿por qué de pronto nos gritábamos sin estar enojadas? ¿Cuándo empezamos a gritar? ¡Nunca nos gritamos! Korra parpadeó confundida. Supongo que esperaba que le siguiera reclamando. Yo también lo esperaba. Mi cuerpo está procesando esto mucho más rápido que mi mente. Ya estoy excitada y ardo por descubrir todo lo que Korra descubrió.

\- _Allá la llevo, señorita Sato_ \- Lo hizo de nuevo, ese tono. Parece que acaba de descubrir el complemento a mi tono **"especial"**. Mi tono de **"Ama"**. No puede ser, ya estoy totalmente mojada.

~ o ~ o ~

\- Korra... Pensé que no te alcanzaría -

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kuvira? - Creo que la herí un poco. Pero se supone que no debe de salir de la casa principal. Atrás de ella veo una guardia de Metal. Y Kuvira viene esposada, lo veo demasiado tarde, porque trae cargando una gran caja de madera labrada, con exquisitos adornos de metal.

\- Lo siento, Avatar, sólo quería traerle esto. La caja es un regalo de Huan. Y lo de dentro es un... una ofrenda para el Avatar y su compañera - Se porta sarcástica porque la herí, pero fue sin querer, de verdad me sorprendió que la dejaran salir.

\- Gracias, Kuvira. Yo lo siento por reaccionar así - Nunca aprenderé a no hablar tan impetuosamente - Gracias - Ella ve que mi disculpa es sincera.

\- No pasa nada... No, no la abras aquí. Hazlo hasta que llegues a tu casa en Cd. República, por favor - Me sonríe, me hace el saludo tradicional del Reino Tierra y yo le correspondo como puedo, con la caja larga y plana en mis manos.

De verdad que intenté cumplir. Espié solo un poquito. Me dio mucha curiosidad. No esperaba un regalo de Kuvira para mí... y para Asami. Sabía que ellas dos no se llevaban bien por razones demasiado conocidas, y sabía que se habían carteado de repente, a causa de Kuvira. La caja tenía un mecanismo de madera, impulsado por metal control para poder abrirla. Estuve tratando de abrirlo en el vuelo de regreso en el nuevo dirigible de Asami. Y logré hacerlo. Lo abrí y lo que vi... No supe muy bien que era, pero presumiendo que por algo Kuvira me dijo que lo abriera a solas, cerré la caja de nuevo, rápidamente.

~ o ~ o ~

Korra me trae cargando hasta la habitación principal, donde ya pasa la mayoría de sus noches, conmigo. Nos besamos sin poder esperar en el camino, riendo y liberando la tensión, pues por besarme y querer caminar, chocamos contra algunos adornos y columnas, pero no desiste y llegamos.

\- _Hemos llegado, señorita_ \- Me baja y yo estrujo una última vez sus biceps. Me encanta.

\- Korra, no estoy segura de esto sea tan buena idea... -

\- Sami, te va a encantar. Mira - Me toma de las manos y me acerca más a la cama, donde veo una caja grande y plana de madera que no he visto antes. Korra hace movimientos complicados de metal control, que mueven un pequeño dispositivo de madera, lo que me asombra, y la caja se abre ligeramente. Pienso investigar esa caja después.

Korra se acerca a la cama, claramente lo había planeado desde antes. Abre la caja completamente y me muestra qué contiene, primeramente, un libro grande, pero delgado, y junto a el, una serie de esposas, con correas de cuero de diferentes tamaños y longitudes. Una bola de madera barnizada, con más correas de cuero. Y otra cosa... de algún polímero que justo ahora no recuerdo su nombre, con una forma orgánica que no esperaba ver aquí, que me sonroja más, y atado a su base, una serie de correas más que no les logró encontrar forma. Y otro objeto del mismo polímero, pero el doble de largo y sin correas. Al igual que Korra, mi única referencia es Mako... y ya que solamente una vez estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, no es la gran cosa. Hay otros objetos más pequeños, de madera tallada y barnizada y cristal pulido, pero su forma no es tan obvia. Korra me está mostrando un pene falso. Se me cae la mandíbula.

\- Toma -

Me entrega un papel doblado. Trae el blasón de la familia Beifong.

> "Asami, por favor, recibe a bien mis saludos.
> 
> Sin querer, Korra y yo terminamos hablando de cosas muy íntimas, y por su mirada, supe que le llamó bastante la atención lo que yo le platicaba. Quiero decirte que ella no me dio ningún detalle gráfico... pero yo, creo que sí fui un poco más detallista que ella.
> 
> En fin, espero que disfruten de estos regalos.
> 
> Todo es totalmente nuevo y hecho bajo la mayor confidencialidad por los mejores artesanos de Ba Sing Se.
> 
> Me encantaría saber, si me permites, qué te parecieron. Tengo el presentimiento de Korra no es la usará el arnés.
> 
> Kuvira Beifong"

\- ¿Tú sabías de esto? -

\- No. Yo no sabía nada. Kuvira llegó el último día de mi visita cuando estaba a punto de irme y simplemente me dio la caja -

\- La carta... -

\- No, tampoco. Dice "Asami" y no la leí - Korra es tan transparente.

\- ¿Entonces hay una para ti? -

\- Sí, aquí está - La sacó de la caja - ¿La quieres leer? -

La tomé y le asentí.

> "Hola, Korra.
> 
> Percibí tu entusiasmo por el tema que platicamos la otra tarde, espero que todo esto les gusté a ti y a Asami.
> 
> Me sigue sorprendiendo la lealtad y el cariño que hay entre todos ustedes, y me alegra ser capaz de entrar en círculo, aunque sea un poco. Gracias por todo.
> 
> Te garantizo que todo es de la mejor calidad. Por lo menos, todavía tengo una amiga de confianza entre la Guardia del Clan de Metal, y me hizo el favor de solicitar todo esto a Ba Sing Se como un encargo personal. Hay ciertos lugares del Reino Tierra que todavía me recuerdan como algo bueno y no como una tirana. Me da gusto saberlo, porque sé que no todo fue malo, sobre todo al principio.
> 
> En el libro podrás encontrar todos los detalles necesarios.
> 
> Tu amiga, Kuvira Beifong"

\- Parece que Kuvira está muy feliz de poder usar el apellido Beifong oficialmente - Le dije en un tono neutro.

\- Para ella significa pertenecer a una familia después de todo este tiempo -

Dejé la carta, tomé el libro, y me senté en la cama. Lo hojeé un poco y me sonrojé. Estaba lleno de dibujos gráficos de hombres con mujeres, hombres con hombres, mujeres con mujeres, entre tres... y combinaciones más allá todavía.

\- Korra... Korra, ¿ya viste esto? - Se sentó junto a mí. Yo ya tenía el libro entrecerrado en mi regazo.

\- No, lo quería abrir contigo - Me sentí un poco mal. Se lo dí sin mirarla. Ella lo abrió y su expresión se quedo blanca y simplemente lo soltó.

\- ¿Ku... Kuvira también te dijo que hacía esas cosas? -

\- ¡¿Qué?! No!, claro que no! - Korra se levantó y empezó a caminar - Yo creo que el libro simplemente incluye todo eso. No creo que Kuvira... aarrgh, no lo sé.. -

\- Pero... ¿Tú quieres probar todo eso? -

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! Yo solo quiero estar contigo, con nadie más - Se arrodilló frente a mí en el piso - No sé que estaba pensando Kuvira con esto, pero olvídalo ¿sí? Yo solo quiero estar contigo, y, bueno... con lo que yo ya había pensado, me bastaría -

\- ¿Qué habías pensado? - Se veía tan hermosa, y me encantaba que me dijera que solo quiere estar conmigo. Es el Avatar, podría estar casi con quien quisiera. Pero estaba conmigo.

\- _Solo tú y yo, mi ama -_ Oh, no, no podía con esto. Korra con ese tono tan sumiso, era delirante. Entonces me dí cuenta que una hoja sobresalía del dichoso librito.

\- Mira, Korra - Me agaché a recoger el libro que había botado. Ahora lo abrí en la hoja que sobresalía, era una nota que tenía la letra de Kuvira - "Esta es la parte que les interesa a ustedes, no importa todo lo demás. Sólo las posiciones son interesantes" - Asami le dio una oportunidad de nuevo, y aquí los dibujos explicaban como usar los objetos dentro de la caja. Y Asami se sonrojó más.- ¿Entonces, Asami? - Korra me miró igual cómo hace unos segundos. Nuestra opinión había cambiado totalmente.


	2. La Caja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de descubrir el contenido de la caja, y una platica profunda con un amigo, por fin van a disfrutar de sus nuevos roles.

Casi pude oler cuando Asami se mojó.

Cuando estábamos en su estudio y le dije por primera vez... Pensé que iba a morir de la vergüenza... Pero no hubo tal. Una vez que me aclare y lo pude decir...

\- Q _uiero intentarlo con usted, ama_ \- debo admitir que la palabra, antes tan extraña, me supo deliciosa en la boca.

Llevé a Asami a la habitación y creí que empezaríamos de inmediato, pero las cosas se confundieron un poco. No sé qué estaba pensando Kuvira, aunque no estoy segura si quisiera que me hubiera explicado mejor en persona. Bastante tuve con escucharla contándome lo que hacía con Baatar. Ahora entiendo mejor porque ese hombre estaba dispuesto a traicionar a su familia.

No creo que Asami entienda del todo porque hago esto. Por supuesto que porque mi novia me fascina. Es la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Estoy segura que literalmente.

Conforme nos fuimos descubriendo, en todos los aspectos que nos faltaban, las cosas se fueron acomodando así, simple ¿no? Bueno... Si ella me preguntara, yo tendría mucho más que decirle. Cuando yo llegue a Cd. República, era una niña tonta, impulsiva al 200% y no sabía nada del mundo real. Bueno, pues todo eso me costó caro, no es que haya dejado de ser tonta o impulsiva, pero me gusta pensar que me he superado. Cuando por fin pude estar con Mako, al principio fue fantástico. Cuando empecé a tener problemas en el Sur, supongo que lo presioné demasiado para cosas que ni siquiera yo estaba segura. Debo admitir que aguantó bastante de mi parte. Y que también fue un idiota. El punto es que yo no quería repetir eso. Quería que Asami fuera a su ritmo, por supuesto que yo la amaba pero para mí ya no existían las prisas, a pesar de todo el tiempo "perdido". Aquí la pregunta es ¿cómo no me dí cuenta desde el principio?

Yo no quería presionar, ni imponer, sólo que las cosas fluyeran. Ser como el agua que se adapta. Por fin entendía a Katara. Cuando Asami subió las cosas de nivel, yo correspondí porque también lo deseaba. Su fuego, era mi fuego. Su hambre la mía. Su deseo mi necesidad. Poco a poco esto se fue acentuando. Ella tomaba la iniciativa el 90% de las veces, cuando yo me sentía sobrepasada por el deseo, simplemente le acariciaba el trasero con disimulo o le ponía un poco más de empeño a los besos. Con eso ella ya sabía que yo necesitaba urgentemente de su cuerpo y su deseo. Y buscaba el modo de que las dos pudiéramos tener unos momentos a solas, o me prometía una noche maravillosa.

Después, un día, yo estaba bastante entretenida con mi lengua en su centro, saboreando todo lo que fluía de ahí, quise jugar con sus pezones y Asami simplemente me detuvo con sus manos, que regresará a donde ya estaba ocupada. Me encantó. A partir de ahí simplemente dejé de pensar y ahí a donde me indicaba, yo llevaba mi lengua. Asami es tan sensible... y gime tan suavemente que me eriza la piel. Aquello de dejar de pensar es literalmente. Lo que Asami quiere, lo hago y ya. Nunca me ha pedido nada que no me guste o lastime, tiene mi absoluta confianza. Y para mí es un respiro sin igual, es cien veces mejor que meditar o dormir. Mis dudas sobre si he hecho lo mejor que he podido, o qué debo hacer a continuación con el mundo y sus problemas, me asaltan constantemente y en el mejor de los casos yo sola las mantengo a raya, pero a veces me pueden y Asami deja todo y me cuida, y soy capaz de descansar, de acallar mi mente. Con ella a solas, todo desaparece, puedo dejar mi mente en blanco para recibirla a ella por completo y cederle todo el **control,** y así encuentro mi paz. No tengo que preocuparme de nada, ella demanda y yo cumplo. Solo tengo que poner todo mi ser en complacerla, y eso basta.

Asami pareció disfrutarlo también, muchísimo. Al punto que esa noche no tuvo pesadillas. Así como ella me apoya cuando yo me deprimo y no puedo salir de la cama, yo la acompaño cada noche que puedo, que ahora son casi todas. La abrazo, trato de confortarla. Trato de protegerla. Pero sus sueños es un plano que ni siquiera el Avatar puede alcanzar. Cuando estamos dormidas y ella empieza a retorcerse, la abrazo, la estrecho fuertemente y a veces funciona. Yo tenía un sueño muy pesado, ni los aullidos de Naga me despertaban si solo le aullaba a la luna, ahora el más leve estremecimiento de Asami me despierta.

Ahora, esa vez, ella no tuvo ni una pesadilla. Durmió como un tronco y de corrido, ni siquiera antes del incidente con la doctora Sheng había dormido así. Conforme pasaron los días, pensamos que algo la había curado. Pero las pesadillas volvieron. No podía entender del todo por lo que estaba pasando.

Yo visitaba continuamente a Lyn y veía a Mako, porque estábamos trabajando para desmantelar todas las Triadas, y me dí cuenta que Mako estaba ojeroso, más irritable que de costumbre, y aunque parecía cansado al mismo tiempo note que se veía en bastante mejor condición física. Lyn me dijo que cada minuto que Mako tenía libre, lo pasaba entrenando. Hablé con él.

\- ¿Mako, estás bien? - puse mi mano en su hombro.

\- Korra... Sí, estoy bien -

\- Por favor, te ves cansado, y le gritaste a Bolin por esa tonta broma del Mako extraterrestre - Movió su hombro a modo de que le quitara mi mano. Y se llevó la mano a la cara en el gesto patentado de Mako. Sabía que estaba pensando, controlando su genio, así que esperé. Esto es de lo que hablo, Mako no ha cambiado, yo no lo entendía y lo presionaba para responderme. Ahora que lo entiendo, tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Pero no ahora que Asami y yo estamos juntas. Él es el hermano mayor que nunca tuve y con el que me irrito y peleamos. Es genial. Pero yo no sé si él piense lo mismo. No puedo ayudarlo con eso. Por lo menos ya no pone cara de sufrimiento cuando estamos todos juntos.

\- Korra, estoy bien... Es solo que... Creo que lo de Guan me afectó más de lo que pensé al principio - Seguía con la mano en la cara. De verdad le estaba costando decir esto.

\- Eso no fue tu... -

\- Por favor, **no** digas eso - Suspiró - Lo sé, ya me lo dijo Bolin, Beifong, incluso Tenzin. Pero no puedo, Korra. No dejo de pensar que si hubiera sido más rápido, más fuerte, lo que sea... Sino fuera por mi brazo... No lo sé, habría podido evitarlo, ayudarte más... ¡Te ataque a ti! ¡A Asami! ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que habría pasado si las hubiera herido? - Esto fue duro de escuchar, Mako de verdad estaba sufriendo.

\- Yo no tenía idea... Jamás podré entender del todo por lo que pasaron, pero sí sé lo que es que tu propia cabeza te diga que pudiste ser más fuerte, más rápida... Yo también estuve perdida, y de verdad, ahora lo veo un poco más claro. Otro de mis errores fue intentar hacerlo sola. Mako, deja que tus amigos te ayudemos, no tienes que pelear solo -

\- Tú no le fallaste a nadie. Lo diste todo por la Nación del Aire. Yo dejé que nos secuestraran y lavaran el cerebro a los tres... - Era necio como el solo... Casi tanto como yo.

\- ¿Y después? Kuvira surgió y sumió al Reino Tierra en el terror y yo no estaba lista para pararla. Podemos recriminarnos muchas cosas. Sé que cuesta trabajo, pero tú mismo tienes que ver lo bueno que has hecho y recordarlo ¿Tu brazo? Casi lo pierdes por parar el meca gigante, casi te perdemos a ti, Mako. Debes estar orgulloso de eso, salvaste a miles o más - Él pareció calmarse un poco. Me dio una sonrisa triste.

\- Gracias, Korra - Le dí un pequeño golpe en el hombro - Intentaré recordar que no estoy solo - Yo le sonreí a él, mientras se sobaba el lugar.

\- Oye... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? -

* * *

El timbre del interfon me distrae. Estoy trabajando en un nuevo material super confortable y delgado. La usaré en las nuevas líneas de todos lo vehículos que producimos, y una vez que la patente, creo que me pondrá a la par de Varrick. Aunque el verdadero motivo es que necesito algo que me ayude a hacerle el sparring a Korra. Tiene tanta fuerza que me deja los brazos adoloridos y no pienso dejar de entrenar con ella. ¿Será por que es el Avatar, por que es del Sur, por que se crió compitiendo con Naga, o solamente por que es Korra? En fin, le respondo a mi asistente. Tengo una visitada inesperada.

\- Hola, Asami - Me sorprende un mundo tener a Mako en mi oficina. En los tres años que Korra no estuvo, nunca vino. Y ahora nos vemos todos en la mansión o en el templo, o en el parque Avatar Korra. Me dedica una sonrisa al estilo Mako, pero más cálida que nunca. Siento una inmensa ternura por el hombre que casi lo da todo por salvar a la mujer que amo con el alma. Creo que la última vez que estuvimos solos los dos fue justo cuando conocí a Wu.

\- Hola, Mako - Me levanto para recibirlo y sentarme con él en la pequeña sala que tengo en la oficina.

\- Es bueno verte, Asami. Se ve bien lo que le hiciste a la oficina y a las fábricas -

\- Gracias - Le sonrió un poco - Es una sorpresa verte aquí... -

\- Lo sé - Deja escapar un suspiro, parece que no está muy cómodo. Mako siempre ha tenido problemas para hablar de sí mismo - Oye... Yo... No sé muy bien cómo empezar... ¿Quieres... acompañarme a comer? - No me mira y está rojo. ¿Qué mosca le picó?

\- Me encantaría, Mako. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de la hora. Dame diez minutos y estoy contigo -

\- S-sí... está bien -

Regreso a mi escritorio a acomodar unos documentos para dárselos a Kojin, mi asistente, y algo empieza a tener sentido. Justo tengo tiempo libre porque iba a comer con Korra, y casualmente ella no ha aparecido ni llamado, y aparece Mako de la nada. Él se ha puesto a revisar sus notas mientras espera de pie. Supongo que ser policía realmente es muy Mako. Veo que parece cansado, tiene algunas ojeras, pero la casaca del uniforme le queda inusualmente justa de los hombros. Yo también tengo ojeras, pero tengo el beneficio de mi maquillaje. Tiene las mangas enrolladas y eso me deja ver la horrible cicatriz tanto de quemaduras como de líneas de Xu Ping An*.

\- Vamos - Salgo con unas carpetas en los brazos y el policía me sigue.

\- Kojin, saldré por un rato. Te dejo a cargo - Le entregó las carpetas y me asiente. Es un hombre de pocas palabras y maduro, es muy capaz y no es un idiota que cree que porque yo sea mucho más joven, o mujer, o no maestra, o lo que sea, no puedo con esto, con mi empresa. Me agrada. Mi guardaespaldas experto en bloqueo de Chi nos acompaña a cierta distancia, Mako lo mira suspicaz.

Subimos a mi satomóvil y por un rato no decimos nada. Mako se retuerce de vez en cuando, parece incomodo. ¿Entonces por qué vino? El bloqueador de Chi y un Maestro fuego nos acompañan a distancia en dos motocicletas.

\- Escuché que Industrias Futuro es cada vez más fuerte fuera de la Republica Unida - ¿Así que vamos a empezar con cosas impersonales? Típico de él. Pensaba llevarnos a un lugar neutral, pero me desvió y él mira intrigado el cambio de ruta.

\- Se me antojaron los calamares picantes de la cocina de Kwong -

\- Oye, pero yo te iba a invitar... - Me reí un poco. Nunca dejará de ser tan orgulloso.

\- No te preocupes. Sabes que no tiene importancia - Me acomodé mejor el cabello - Y sí, nos ha ido bien últimamente - Le digo con una sonrisa orgullosa por Industrias Futuro.

\- Está bien... Me da gusto por ti - Se queda mirando a la nada, o eso creo, tengo que tener la vista al frente - ¿Sabes? Tal vez debí sospechar algo cuando cambiaste el color de tu satomóvil - Supongo que conducir es para mí, como controlar un elemento para un Maestro. No volanteo por puro instinto. ¿En serio me va a reclamar algo de Korra conmigo, por eso vino? - Es justo el azul de la chamarra favorita de Korra - Me dice con un tono que no sé si es triste o suspicaz.

\- La verdad, Mako... Es que no lo había pensado hasta ahora - Parece considerar mis palabras. Me siento en la necesidad de explicarle - Yo no estaba segura de nada. Mi padre estaba en prisión, Korra y yo nos hicimos muy amigas durante la búsqueda de los maestros aire... verla pelear contra Zaheer fue un punto crítico para mí. Después... cuando ella se fue, todos nosotros nos alejamos - No sé cuál era mi punto.

\- Entiendo. Ese día fue terrible para mí también... - Veo el dolor en su semblante.

Al fin llegamos y nuestra conversación se interrumpe. Pido un privado y el jefe de meseros nos lleva a la parte de arriba, donde las mesas están muy separadas entre sí y hay biombos grandes de estuco y bambú. Nuestra mesa está en un esquina, resguardada además por amplios macetones con vivas plantas de la Nación de Fuego. Sé que los guardaespaldas están cerca de aquí, pero ahora son invisibles.

\- Asami, no quiero que pienses mal de mí. Korra y tú son magnificas juntas. Soy el que mejor lo sabe... Yo, creo que nunca dejaré de amarla, pero sé que no es para mí - Mako se ve resignado. Yo retengo el aire. Nunca ha sido abierto y ahora aquí me está hablando con el corazón en la mano - No le vayas a decir eso, por favor... No quiero que se ponga incómoda -

\- Mako... No tenía idea. Te prometo no decirle, y gracias, por entender, por cuidarla - No puedo evitarlo, lo abrazo, ya que estamos en un asiento curvo y corrido. Ahora que lo tengo tan cerca me doy cuenta que sus ojeras no son de una mala noche, sino esas marcas que se quedan después de semanas o meses de desvelos. Y sí, lo siento mucho más robusto, es contradictorio, se siente fuerte pero se ve cansado. ¿Acaso... ?

Nos traen las bebidas y Mako se la toma de un trago, incómodo por el abrazo. Espero que ya aguante mejor el vino.

\- ¿Así que... calamares gigantes? - Se sonroja y yo me rió - Quiero decir, picantes -

\- Jajaja relájate, ya no somos adolescentes -

\- No... ash - Se cruza de brazos y se echa para atrás en su característico puchero. ¿Cómo éste gruñón tímido y suspicaz puede ser hermano de Bolin? Es entonces, que fugazmente, me doy cuenta de que Bolin es cómo es, porque Mako lo protegió de todo. El que tuvo que acorazar su interior para sobrevivir, fue Mako. A veces soy tan ciega. Un nuevo ataque de ternura me da hacia este hombre serio y reservado, que hace mohínes de niño regañado.

\- Acaban de incluir nuevos platillos tradicionales de la Nación del Fuego. El General Iroh me recomendó los tallarines de setas llameantes ¿Quieres probarlos? - Un repentino sentimiento surge de todas sus facciones - ¿Qué pasa? -

\- Ese... Ese era el platillo favorito de mamá - Todo esto me está sobrepasando. Recuerdo que aparte de todo, Mako y yo tenemos lo mismo en común, nuestros padres asesinados por un Maestro fuego.

\- Lo siento - Bajo la mirada, apenada.

\- Sami - No, no puedo con esto. Mako está a punto de romper en llanto frente a mí y me ha llamado, como no me llama desde hace años. Está pálido - La veo... Los escuchó, a los dos, cada noche, junto a Korra, a ti también a veces - Me dice de un tirón con la voz quebrada. Un mesero se acerca y mi compañero de mesa está tan descompuesto que él hábilmente se desvía para el otro lado.

\- ¿De... de qué hablas? -

\- Desde lo que nos hicieron en Gaoling, no he podido dormir bien... Siento que les fallé a todos, Sami - Tiene los ojos rojos y solloza mientras me habla. Nunca pensé que él también estuviera sufriendo tanto por esto - Si las hubiera lastimado con mi control, jamás me lo perdonaría - Respira profundo y trata de controlar su voz - Hace años que no tenía pesadillas con lo que le paso a mis padres, pero regresaron, y a veces mi madre se transforma en Korra, muerta, a veces eres tú... A veces mi padre, es Bolin. No puedo evitarlo. No dejo de pensar que si yo hubiera sido mejor, todo hubiera sido diferente - Mako por fin lo hace, derrama unas lágrimas silenciosas. Y yo lloro con él. Jamás... Jamás espere ver a Mako así - Perdóname, por favor, por dejar que te atraparan -

\- Pero, Mako, no tengo nada qué perdonarte... No fue tu... -

\- ¡No! No quiero escuchar eso... Todo el mundo me lo ha dicho ya - Lo entiendo. Recuerdo cómo me sentía cuando salía con él. Sé cuál es la naturaleza de Mako - Por favor, no lo digas - A esta hora el restaurante está casi vacío y veo como el mesero nos observa desde lejos y se vuelve a retirar. Le espera una buena propina. Entiendo lo que mi amigo necesita.

\- Por favor, Mako, está bien. Te perdono, mírame por favor, te perdono - Un par más de lágrimas vuelven a caer. Tengo que corresponderlo. Sospecho que Korra lo mandó, de algún modo ella tiene que ver en esto - Yo también fallé. Yo siempre me he sentido segura contigo, sé que puedo contar contigo. Te perdono - El respira mucho más profundo y se limpia las lágrimas. Las pesadillas de Mako deben ser peores que las mías, yo casi no las recuerdo cuando despierto. Pienso que yo sueño con el vacío... a dónde carajos se haya largado mi mente esos días. Solo queda el miedo y la confusión cuando despierto. Mi propia identidad, mi amor por Korra, fue puesta en duda con ese aparato infernal. Ese es mi trauma. El de Mako es que no pudo cumplir con su rol de protector, eso es lo que es él. Como se ve a sí mismo. Se ve mucho más tranquilo.

\- Gracias, Sam... Asami - Una sonrisa tonta que pocas veces le he visto, aparece - No me dí cuenta cuándo te dije así ¿No te molesta? -

\- No, claro que no, está bien - Le sonrió de vuelta y ahora yo respiro hondo - Yo también tengo pesadillas, Mako. Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca. Que era la única débil que seguía sufriendo por culpa de esto - Le tomo de la mano y recuerdo que él siempre está más tibio que las demás personas, una prueba más del gran Maestro fuego que es. Y aquí está, sufriendo conmigo.

\- ¿Tú, débil? Eres grandiosa, eres fuerte - Un brillo cálido surge de pronto en su rostro, mientras me acaricia con su pulgar derecho la mano - No estamos solos ¿verdad? - Sonríe sinceramente, no le encuentro la gracia a esto, pero me contagia su sonrisa. Nunca lo he visto tan apuesto - Nuestra Avatar es muy sabia... -

\- Korra ha sufrido y aprendido mucho... Y me duele que me vea así padecer por las pesadillas, pero no puedo detenerlas - Me doy cuenta de su comentario - ¿Por qué dices eso ahora? - Se encoge de hombros, pero no deja de sonreir así, y también me deja de acariciar. Se ve un poco culpable.

\- Bueno... Korra habló conmigo el otro día... Me pidió si podía platicar contigo. Ella ya no quiere que sufras, pero se supone que no debía decir esto - Se rasca cerca de la nariz con la otra mano, nervioso. Sabía que Korra era la mente maestra detrás de esto. El mesero se acerca por tercera vez, y supongo que nos ve más tranquilos y nos pide nuestras órdenes.

\- ¿Así que el Avatar organizó nuestra cita? Pensé que me extrañabas y por eso me visitaste - Me acomodó el cabello con un movimiento de cabeza que sé perfectamente el efecto que tiene en Korra... Mako reacciona parecido.

\- Claro que te extraño, y me encanta verte... Quiero decir, visitarte. Oh, rayos, Asami, eso no es justo - De nuevo hace un puchero y yo me río de él - No estoy ciego y tú sigues siendo hermosa, además de fuerte, por cierto - Me recrimina y me anima de una sola vez. Esta ganando elocuencia.

\- Lo siento, cariño, es gracioso hacerte perder pie - Me río otro poco y dejo de atormentarlo en lo que nos sirven unos fideos típicos del Reino Tierra - ¿Y por qué Korra es tan sabia? - No estoy diciendo que no lo sea. Pero quiero saber la razón concreta.

\- No le digas nada de esto - Se acomoda y pica la comida - Estuvimos hablando... y me dijo que uno de sus errores fue alejarse de nosotros. Que no estamos solos, y no tenemos porqué pasar por esto solos - Ahora veo que su sonrisa fue porque entendió esta verdad. Es la misma platica que tuve con Korra en el mundo espiritual. Si ella hubiera regresado... si hubieramos podido estar con ella, estoy segura que su recuperación hubiera sido más rápida. Pero no podemos cambiar el pasado.

\- Le prometo preservar su honor, señor Maestro Fuego - No recordaba que fuera tan divertido hacer respingar a Mako. Noto que come despacio. - ¿Cómo sigue tu mano? -

\- Bueno... ya puedo hacer Fuego control, pero la verdad... y ya que estamos siendo tan sinceros: voy a tener que aprender a usar mejor la izquierda. Y no sé si podré hacer un relámpago de nuevo - Se ve muy cabizbajo.

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- Por esto - Me muestra que casi no puede cerrar el puño con los dedos extendidos - Katara dijo que mis tendones sufrieron mucho daño. Solo queda ver si con terapia logro recuperar toda la movibilidad de la mano - Mira a la nada y su mirada dorada se vuelve profunda - Nunca puse en duda mis habilidades... Nunca lo había hecho, mejor dicho ¿sabes cómo es que podemos producir electricidad los Maestros Fuego? - La verdad es que sólo sé que es porque manipulan energía, no el fuego como tal.

\- No... -

\- Tenemos que separar el ying y el yang de la energía que controlamos, con movimientos amplios y precisos. La punta de los dedos es fundamental para dirigir la energía que quiere volver a unirse - No conocía este lado Zen de Mako - Ni siquiera puedo hacer fuego control muy preciso ahora - Me muestra como hace una llama potente pero pequeña con la izquierda, como un pequeño soplete, y tiene el dedo indice y medio bien extendidos y el resto del puño cerrado. Si esa pose es necesaria para lograr esa flama, no dudo cuando dice que no puede hacerlo con la derecha.

\- Confía en la terapia. Korra es la mejor sanadora después de Katara, ella te apoyaría si se lo pides. No creo que sepa de esto - Me sonríe culpable.

\- No, no lo sabe. No quiero preocuparla y atarearla más -

\- Cuando se entere, se va a preocupar el doble. Dale la oportunidad de ayudarte, y a ti también. No estás solo - Le repetí. Me sonrió. Seguimos platicando y comiendo, la verdad es que estuvo bastante bien. Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto con él. Me aseguró que nos veríamos a solas aunque sea una vez por semana. La idea me agrada mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado hace unas horas.

* * *

Después de la platica que tuvo Mako con Asami, la ví un poco más tranquila, e incluso han vuelto a salir. Lyn me dijo que Mako se ve más descansado. Creo que eso ayudó a mitigar un poco las pesadillas, pero volvieron. Siempre vuelven.

Asami y yo tenemos un hambre que no sé de dónde viene. ¿Mis padres eran así? ¿Es su sangre de la Nación del Fuego? ¿Son solamente nuestra ganas de comernos una a la otra? Al final no me interesa de dónde viene... estar con ella a solas, y empezar a recorrer su piel me vuelve loca, y lo hacemos bastante seguido, pero no diario... aún. Después del último incidente y que sus pesadillas volvieran, unas semanas después las cosas se estaban calentando de nuevo, mucho. No habíamos pasado de besos y caricias, cuando Asami me pidió en medio de gemidos que me necesitaba abajo, con mi lengua. De nuevo, ni siquiera lo pensé, simplemente le quite a medias la ropa, me arrodillé y comencé a beber de ella. En esos momentos, ella podría pedirme lo que quisiera y yo lo haría sin preguntar. He perdido la mayoría de mi iniciativa en el proceso, pero a ella parece no importarle. Incluso... No sé porqué pero ahora tiene un tono especial, que me calienta y me pone a mil en un minuto.

Todo esto evolucionó al punto de que ahora Asami dirige todo. Cuando ella me necesita, yo estoy lista para lo que quiera. No me importa porque es tan inteligente y creativa, y me consiente tanto. Además yo amo saborearla, llenarla de besos, sentir su interior con mis dedos y cada parte de su cuerpo que ella demande. No entiendo tampoco cómo, pero esto ha detenido casi por completo las pesadillas. Supongo que... igual que yo decaigo y hay días que casi no puedo ni salir de la cama, las pesadillas la asaltarán de vez en cuando.

Así que aquí estamos, descubriendo que hay todo un mundo relacionado a lo que hacemos, mucho más sofisticado. Recuerdo haberme puesto nerviosa cuando abrí la caja en el dirigible y sólo reconocí una de las formas ahí. Cuando Kuvira me estaba contando todo esto, estaba tan apasionada que hasta yo me emocioné. Se nota que lo extraña, junto a Baatar. Cuando dijo que ella era la Ama, la Señora, la Dueña de Baatar y su placer, no pude evitar mojarme un poco. Esa idea era tan... tentadora. Tenía sentido para mí. Fue una revelación. Asami ya era de facto mi ama, mi Dueña, en la cama, las dos a solas, ella comanda el placer de las dos. Cabalmente.

\- No sé por dónde comenzar... - Estábamos sentadas lado a lado en la cama, revisando las últimas páginas de ese libro.

\- Vamos a decir un número... entre 20 y 30, cada una. Al mismo tiempo - ¿Eh?

\- 29 -

\- ...25? -

\- Bien, entonces es 54... y la página 54 dice: es sobre el arnés... - Como dije, es muy inteligente y creativa. El libro sólo llega a la página 60 y son esas últimas las que nos interesan. Abre completamente la página y puedo ver el dibujo de la cintura para abajo de una mujer, con una serie de correas amarradas y el pene falso a la altura de su vientre. Así que todas esas correas forman un arnés... me sonrojo - ¿Quieres empezar con esto, Korra? - ¿Qué? ¿Me está preguntando? ¿Pero ella no debe decidir? Mi mente sufre un colapso. Ella se da cuenta y se rie, de mí.

\- Asami, no seas mala... - Me dejo caer de espaldas a la cama - No sé, amor. No tenía idea de todo esto - Ella tiene un brillo nuevo en la mirada.

\- Korra, exactamente, ¿qué le contaste a Kuvira? - Me mira intensamente.

\- Yo... No lo sé, sólo empece a hablar de lo que hicimos en el mundo espiritual, que yo no tenía ninguna experiencia física con hombres. No me creía que nunca lo hice con Mako ¿puedes creerlo? - Me mira asombrada.

\- ¿En serio? -

\- ¡No puede ser, tú tampoco me crees! ¿Por qué? -

\- Es que... eres tan apasionada, asumí que lo habías hecho con Mako, porque también fuiste tú la que empezó a querer... hacer todas esas cosas con tu boca... - Se sonroja tiernamente.

\- ¡Pero eso no quiere decir nada! - Yo estoy totalmente roja y pataleo acostada - ¡Sólo una vez estuvimos a punto de hacerlo y no pudimos llegar muy lejos porque nos interrumpieron los niños de Tenzin! - Ella se ríe más.

\- ¿Los niños de Tenzin? Jinora ya tiene 16 - Se le queda una sonrisa divertida en la cara - Entonces... regresamos al principio. Ni tú ni yo hemos tenido nada parecido a "esto" - Sostiene el pene falso en la mano, considerándolo. No sé mucho, pero se ve un poco grande - ...dentro de nosotras - Me congelo.

\- Para nada... -

\- ¿Entonces... segura que no le hiciste ningún comentario a tu amiga Kuvira que te gusta que yo sea... _la que tiene el control_? - Asami quiere infartarme, seguro.

\- ¡No! No le dije nada de eso ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

\- Ella me pone en su carta que no cree que seas tú la que ocupe esto -

\- ¡Déjame leer eso! - Leo rápidamente - Kuvira me las a pagar ¿pero por qué dice eso? -

\- Yo creo que... a lo mejor es capaz de ver alguna similitud entre tú y Baatar Jr. - Me quedo perpleja.

\- ¿Tú crees que haya alguna? -

\- No lo sé, sólo se me ocurrió. Pero Kuvira no acertó - Asami tiene una sonrisa ladeada que me prende - _No sabe que aunque yo soy... ¿Cómo me dijiste, Korra? -_

 _\- Mi Ama - ¿_ Es necesario que explique como estoy en estos momentos?

\- _Tu Ama... -_ Parece saborear la palabra - Korra, me pones muy mal -

\- _Y usted a mí_ -

\- _Así... Kuvira sabe que tú eres mía, y me complaces siempre, pero..._ \- Se relame el labio super sexy - tú eres la que da -

Puede que sea cierto. Yo siempre estoy arriba... Hago todo lo que Asami me pide, ella me dirige... No lo sé. Asami hojea un poco más el libro y voltea a verme.

\- _Besame, Korra_ \- La tomo ya sin preguntas en la cabeza. Ya no hay sorpresas y ahora vamos al grano - _Tú lo vas a usar para mí_ \- Gimo sin poder contenerme en su boca - _Pero no creas que te vas a salvar de usar alguno de los demás amiguitos nuevos_ \- Me dice con una sonrisa traviesa y misteriosa.

Nuestro beso se acentúa, ella me abraza por el cuello y automáticamente la levanto sosteniéndola de los muslos y acariciando su trasero en el proceso. Usa su lengua contra la mía y yo le devuelvo el favor, gime en mi boca y yo lubrico para ella.

\- _Vamos a la cama_ \- La llevo hasta allá y la acomodo sobre la gran cama que compartimos, sin que la caja y las demás cosas nos estorben. Ella me sigue besando mientras yo empiezo a refregar mi vientre entre sus piernas abiertas. La necesito tanto. Oprime mi trasero bajo la piel y sobre el pantalón con ambas manos y yo estrujo sus senos. Baja de mis labios a mi cuello y yo jadeo. Empieza a desabrochar mi musculosa y empiezo a hacer lo mismo con su chaqueta, bajo hasta su ombligo y riego de besos su abdomen, levanto su blusa y la sigo besando hasta el inicio de su brasier, y después subo y beso y saboreo las cimas de sus senos y de nuevo bajo por su valle hasta la línea de la prenda - Ah, Korra... Ya quitamelo! - Rápidamente bajo de la cama, le quito el pantalón con urgencia mientras ella saca las manos de la chaqueta y se saca la blusa, yo hago lo mismo con mi musculosa y mi pantalón, pero olvido quitarme la piel y el bóxer, estoy a punto de volver a subir con ella y ella extiende toda su palma hacia mí, en un gesto que en cualquier lugar significa "alto". Me detengo al instante. Con un rodilla ya sobre el colchón.

Asami está extendida y magnífica en la cama. Abre y separa las piernas, como si las estuviera estirando, lentamente. Deja una pierna extendida y otra con la rodilla flexionada sobre la primera. En su lencería negra me mata. Me quiere matar. Me quedo quieta. Mientras esta recargada en un codo, con la otra mano se acomoda el cabello, lo alza hasta donde puede y lo deja caer lentamente en una cascada. Ahora se lleva la mano a los labios y se muerde el dedo indice lentamente mientras se relame los labios, mirándome entre pestañas espesas. Juraría que voy a hacer combustión espontanea. Me cuesta un mundo no moverme. Sigo quieta, disfrutando de su tortura. Ahora se echa toda para atrás y yo veo el reguero negro de su cabello enmarcando su rostro. Sus manos empiezan a acariciar todo su torso, se acomoda los senos, baja lentamente por sus costillas hasta sus muslos y vuelve a subir. Se aprieta un pezón erecto sobre la tela, jadea y arquea la espalda. Extiende una mano y por fin me llama.

Yo tomo su pie, le beso el empeine. Empiezo a subir lentamente, besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando toda su pierna hasta llegar a su vientre, y ella me jala la cabeza con las manos para volver a besarnos. Nuestras piernas quedan entrecruzadas y ella restriega su entrepierna con la mía. Puedo sentir el calor aún sobre las telas. Me abraza el cuello de nuevo y yo puedo jugar con sus senos. Ahora los besos son una mezcla de ternura y pasión, lentos y profundos. Hunde sus dedos en mis hombros y yo me hundo más en su cintura. Ahora lo veo, realmente me veo poseyéndola cuando ella me diga con el arnés. Muero por escucharla gemir mi nombre.

\- _Dejame voltear, amor_ \- Me quito y ella rueda sobre sí misma y ahora está bocaabajo con su trasero levantado. Yo bajo y le muerdo un cachete suavemente mientras acaricio el otro.

\- _Señorita Sato... ¿Puedo...?_ -

\- _Hazlo_ -

Ahora le bajo la braga un poco para poder seguir disfrutando de su trasero. Asami tiene una fijación porque acaricie su trasero. Le encanta y a mí también. Lo masajeo, lo abro y me hundo en ella. Ella empieza a gemir instantáneamente, moviendo sus caderas para que mi lengua llegue más profundo. Yo entro y salgo, le acaricio todo el culo esplendoroso y termino de bajarle las bragas, y así con sus caderas levantadas, ocupo mi mano en tocar su centro, está totalmente empapada para mí. Ahora el movimiento de vaivén de sus caderas busca tanto coincidir con mi lengua y con mis dedos en su centro. Me tiene tan mal. Ella no deja de gemir.

\- _MMMah~ Korra! Así, bebé, no te muevas_ -

Dejo quieta mi mano en la posición que le ha acomodado y sus caderas suben y bajan cada vez más rápido. Escucho como está llegando, su cuerpo convulsiona bajo mi rostro y ahora bajo más para beber todos sus jugos. La adoro. Al fin se estremece, se deja caer y medio se gira, me llama con su mano, y así, con su sabor fresco en mi boca, la beso dulcemente mientras ella sonríe.

Se pone de rodillas al lado de mi y me empuja para que yo quede recostada boca arriba. Mira mi cuerpo semidesnudo.

\- _Me agrada tu nuevo atuendo_ \- Me sonríe burlonamente sexy - _Pero ahora nos estorba_ \- Me lo quito así medio acostada y ella me ayuda entre besos - Así está mucho mejor - Ahora ella está jugando con mis senos. Me fascina. Por Raava, haría lo que fuera por esta mujer y sus manos de oro. Me hace como quiere, igual que a sus máquinas - _¿Ya estás lista para mí?_ \- Me pregunta retóricamente. Yo abro las piernas totalmente sonrojada para que pueda ver lo húmeda que me tiene - _**Así me gusta**_ \- Siento como escurro más - _Quiero que te quedes así -_

\- _¿Así, Ama? -_ Me magrea un seno y gimo dulcemente su nombre. Veo un brillo nuevo y sensual en su mirada.

\- _Ssshhh, no hables_ \- Y me besa. Mientras, sus dedos juegan en mi entrada y siento como entra lentamente con dos de ellos. Me penetra lentamente un momento y entra y sale fácilmente, lentamente. Me acaricia suavemente por dentro y mis caderas se mueven a su ritmo y yo suspiro en su boca. Saca sus dedos y puedo por como están mojados, ella también lo ve y ahora los lleva de nuevo abajo, pero más abajo y yo respingo. Comienza lentamente a acariarme y yo descubro porque le gusta tanto que me coma su culo perfecto. Se siente muy rico y diferente pero me sonrojo. Me muerdo la lengua para no decir nada, solo disfrutar lo que está haciendo.

Empieza a empujar lentamente su pulgar para penetrarme ahora que me ha lubricado y mi cuerpo se resiste. Yo me relajo y la molestia pasa pronto. Ya me tiene sudando contra su mano, moviendo mis caderas al ritmo de su dedo, mientras retuerzo las sabanas. Este placer es tan diferente, solo aumenta y aumenta, cambia y fluctua, me hace buscar más y no paro de gemir, pero no tiene culminación. Sólo quiero más, pero no hay liberación. Asami podría tenerme aquí horas. Sigo escurriendo. Ahora puede meter fácilmente su pulgar en mi recto. Me tiene tan mal que no me importa nada, más que de costumbre. Tengo los ojos cerrados y no me doy cuenta que con su otra mano alcanzo a uno de los amiguitos nuevos. Me lo muestra. Es como un pequeño cono, con la punta roma y en la parte más ancha, se encoge de repente en un cuello delgado que sostiene una base circular, de la cual la parte exterior esta pulida como si fuera una joya. Es todo de cristal ahumado azul. En realidad es muy bonito, pero sé a dónde va ir a parar.

Asami lo mete lentamente en mi entrada y siento como está frío, duro y liso. Jadeo. No cuesta trabajo porque es apenas más largo y grueso que su pulgar. La parte más ancha tendrá apenas el grosor de dos dedos y se reduce rápidamente. Una vez que lo tiene bien lubricado, lo saca, me mira un segundo y yo solo la puedo mirar confiando totalmente. Ella se ve tan hermosa. Todavía trae su brasier negro. Ahora poco a poco lo mete en mi trasero. Es una sensación muy diferente a su dedo. Pronto lo tengo adentro y ahí lo deja. No es incomodo, es extraño.

\- _Ahora tráeme una copa de vino_ -

Me levanto y camino hasta la licorera que está en la mesita de centro al otro lado de la habitación, aquí hay un vino de moras. Se que Asami quiere lograr que me sienta cómoda con esto. Insisto en que no es una molestia... es muy curioso, me siento consciente de mi cuerpo de un modo nuevo. Siento su mirada todo el tiempo sobre mí. Nuestros cuerpos son tan distintos. El suyo es suave y delicado, apenas perceptible la firmeza en sus brazos o sus muslos, su espalda delicada, tan fina. El mío es ancho y anguloso y sólo mis senos grandes me salvan de una figura androgina, pero con Asami he aprendido a moverme con soltura incluso totalmente desnuda frente a ella. Y más ahora con un adorno azul en el culo.

Ella está sosteniendo ahora el arnés. Ha logrado acomodar las correas con sus hebillas a modo de que ya se ve un poco la forma. Llego con ella, bajo la mirada y le ofrezco la copa.

\- _Aquí tiene, señorita Sato -_ La escucho suspirar. Toma la copa como una reina y bebe.

\- _Ponte esto -_ Meto las piernas y ajusto las correas. Esto sí se siente raro. El pene falso es de color gris oscuro.

Ella avienta su brasier y me besa y me lleva de regreso a la cama.

Ahora no puedo sentir su calor en mi vientre, pero mis dedos me confirman que sigue igual de mojada. Se recuesta y me acoge. No estoy segura de como hacer esto. Pongo el falo falso en su entrada y lo introduzco lentamente, segura que tengo que ser cuidadosa. Ella gime y se queja.

 _\- Está bien, continua -_ Sigo hasta que ella me detiene - _Hazlo otra vez, lento_ \- Vuelvo a salir y a entrar lentamente, ahora llego más profundo. Ella se ve más relajada. Asami se abre para mí - _De nuevo_ \- Yo gimo, porque ahora no puedo sentirla directamente, pero cada vez que muevo las piernas y las caderas para impulsarme, siento al amiguito azul, provocandome estremecimientos.

Pronto encuentro el ritmo, Asami, mi diosa, me repliega a ella, se abre más y mis senos chocan con su pecho, así que solo mi trasero se levanta para seguirla embistiendo y siento dentro de mí también la invasión, haciéndome apretar más el trasero. Yo puedo seguir así durante horas. Gimo tanto como Asami en mi oído.

**POV's Asami**

Korra se ve tan diferente con este nuevo artefacto puesto. Me llena, me abre y es un mundo de sensaciones nuevas. Ella pone tanto empeño. Y no puedo con su tono nuevo de sumisa. Me vuelve loca. De nuevo no me cuestiona nada. Si supiera lo libre que me siento en estos momentos. Cuando da la vuelta para ir por el vino, sonrío al ver la joya azul saliendo de su hermoso y perfecto trasero. Parece que no le molesta para nada, ni siquiera cuando se inclina para servir la copa.

Ella me besa y yo le respondo con fuego. Su movimiento cadencioso me lleva hasta el cielo.

\- _mmma... aah, Korra... espera_ \- Poco a poco se detiene y sale de mí - _Ven, sientate_ \- Ella me obedece y yo me levantó para sentarme sobre sus piernas - A _yudame,aah ~_ \- Me ayuda a sostener el miembro y dejar que yo me empale sobre ella. Se siente diferente y espero a acostumbrarme para empezar a moverme sobre ella. Aquí de nuevo la que dirige soy yo. Sé que cada movimiento mío repercute dentro de Korra y no dejo de mojarme. Ella me sostiene del trasero de tal modo que de vez en cuando sus dedos me llenan también. Las dos estamos sudando. Me siento plena. MI Avatar es tan dulce. Me besa los pechos, el cuello, los labios. Yo me sostengo de sus fuertes hombros. Encuentro una mejor estimulación moviéndome de atrás hacia adelante que arriba abajo, y mi clítoris roza suavemente el cuero del arnés cada que lo hago. Estoy a punto de llegar. Me voy a correr mientras mi hermosa Avatar me llena. Es delirante. Ella gime en mi oído mientras hago mis movimientos más profundos y beso y muerdo sus labios. Siento como planta mejor los pies y empieza a seguir mi cadera con la suya. No aguanto mucho más.

\- _¡Korra, me vengo... !_ -

\- _Sí, mi amor... Mi ama, correte duro_ \- Me dice roncamente.

\- _¡Ah, ah!_ \- No puedo dejar de correrme. Hago un desastre sobre la cama. Korra se deja caer en la cama, me toma de las manos y empieza a moverse de modo que yo salto un poco sobre ella, haciendo que el orgasmo crezca y crezca.

**POV's Korra**

Cada vez que yo me muevo, escucho a Asami gemir y mi propio trasero está en sintonía con ella. Ahora la tengo rebotando sobre mí, me encanta ver sus senos saltar sobre mí, con su cara roja y contraía por el orgasmo que no la deja. Yo no dejo de mirarla, es perfecta.

Termina de correrse y simplemente se deja caer sobre mí. Me siento plena.

\- Recuerdame... Mandarle una nota de agradecimiento a Kuvira - Me dice dulcemente sin aliento. Yo me río bajo. Sale de mí y se rueda - Quítate eso y ven conmigo, mi amor - Rápidamente me levanto y desabrocho la única hebilla que hace falta ahora que ya está armado, y me quito con nostalgia al amiguito azul. Me siento vacía. ¿Así se siente Asami? La abrazo y nos coloco por encima las sábanas que no están atrapadas por todo lo demás.

\- Korra... -

\- ¿Sí? -

\- Esto solo es el principio - No podría estar más feliz.

\- _Ya no puedo esperar, mi Ama -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Xu Ping An es el primer Maestro Rayo conocido, de la época de Kyoshi. 
> 
> Se me ocurrió que las marcas de Lichtenberg podrían ser conocidas en el mundo del Avatar como el primer Maestro Rayo, y que esas líneas aparecían en las víctimas mortales de este tipo de ataques. 
> 
> ¿Qué tal les pareció la dinamica? 
> 
> No todas las dominantes deben ser dominatrix :v

**Author's Note:**

> Eso es todo por ahora! Será un Two-Shot solamente.
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios! Ayudan un montón a seguir escribiendo, y me encantaría saber qué les gustaría ver en especifico en la segunda parte.
> 
> Namaste.


End file.
